custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ansem The Awesome
You have new messages (last change.) Your Back? Ansem, bro! You're back! :D What needs assisting? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 06:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hello Long time no see, my friend. It's good to have you back around here. Help? Hmmm. I probably could, but I don't have as many pieces as I used to (I still have a lot). I will do it, but, make sure you list all the different pictures you want of them as I am likely to take them apart for future MoCs of mine. But I will do it man :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 14:44, May 15, 2013 (UTC) My Email! Sure! Here's my public email - cb.kopakamata97@gmail.com --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 22:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Request Alright, it's done. I've deleted all of your pages, stories, etc., except for the ones you listed. If a mistake was made or if you want any of those pages back, just let me know and I can restore them. Shadowmaster 00:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ansem Hi, nice to know that you're back. Unfortunately, I've been away for years, and I'm still not coming back to the site, but I hope you have a great time. --[[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 06:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Rando No problem! :D And I don't think we have spoken before. I'm Rando. [[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Thanks Thanks --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 20:01, May 16, 2013 (UTC) MOCs Thanks! Those aren't even my best works...and no, I actually haven't looked at big MoCs on YouTube. I just look at images of Mocs on here and examine the elements I like about the mocs and let it influence me. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 20:54, May 16, 2013 (UTC) User Page Kk. And thanks! I've got to get a picture of Garvankh up one of these days...he's my best MoC by far. Anyways, want me to give your user page a little more substance? I'm kind of good at coding. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:00, May 16, 2013 (UTC) PS. Can you put your signature at the end of your chats so I can get to your talk page quicker? Thx Colors Alright! Just pick two colors for your page's color scheme (three if you wish). --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:07, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Sure thing man! :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:13, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Your User Page You're in luck...I just finished it :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) PS. Want me to create a Self-Moc for you? Thanks For The Feedback! Thanks! Feel free to change anything I added. And I didn't know Axoras was your self MOC. I just meant for an image for your User Page. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 21:30, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Your Sig! Sure! I'll begin work on that now. Colors? I'd do silver, black, and white...but I don't think it would make for a good sig. What I will do is create the code, and then you'll copy and paste the code into your preferences (where it says 'signature'). --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 22:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) As you Command Alrighty! Your dish is my demand...whoops...your wish is my command --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 23:33, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Coding Here's the code: [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|''' Has Returned']] Umm... No problem! And I haven't started on the Mocs...been really busy with high school and prepping for a vacation :P Anyways I will probably start Tuesday, provided that I'm not busy then... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C '''Has Arrived'] 05:56, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello there Ansem. :D Thanks for leaving a message. I'm BobTheDoctor27 and I'm very pleased to meet you. Whilst I'm not particularly familiar with your storyline, I am keen to read any new material and would be happy to get to know you better. :D Your Fanfic Haven't read it yet. In general, I don't read fanfics (I don't have much time despite the fact I love them). But, I will read yours (I pretty much read the fanfics I'm suggested to read). --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 23:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) MOC Designs Ok! Sounds cool. So if you could get me some sketches that'd be awesome. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 00:36, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay KK Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 01:03, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some Things... I'd like to know as much as I can about the characters, the locations, everything. I'd like to get an idea of each characters personality as well so I can influence it into the design. Like, when I have a tough warrior character, I want to make the armor reflect that by making the armor rough, muscular, and a bit crude. A kind-hearted, female warrior character would have more curved lines (not sexually curved though), more fluid armor, and a lighter amount of armor. So, the more the better! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 01:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Personalities Thanks! This will be a major help in the design. :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 01:43, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Good I should be good for now. I may bug you with a few more questions when I get going though. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 02:44, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Some Questions Alrighty! Oh, couple questions: # Is there anything you really dislike in MoCs? Because I know some users hate certain kanohi, weapons, bodies, etc. Anything I should avoid? # Opposite of the last question. Anything you really like in mocs? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 02:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) To Be More Specific... That's perfect! Thanks. So, for #2, does that mean you like it when MOCists create their own limb pieces/torsos opposed to the basic, premade ones? If so, awesome. I agree with that and like to do that in my own mocs --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 03:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah! I'm pretty excited too. I'll probably begin work on them Wednesday if I am not too busy. Any preference on who I start out with? Haha...yeah I ask a lot of questions...--[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 03:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes Sir! I'm on it. I'll stop bugging you now unless I have questions during building. If you have any other comments regarding the Mocs just write me now :) --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 03:52, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Bed Lol ok. Sleep tight and don't let the kraana bite/latch onto your face --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com%7C Has Arrived] 03:59, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ..umyes Hey Ansem! Anything particular you wanted to talk about or just making some contact here? :D 11:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction Sure :P I'd be happy to give it a read as soon as I can. I skimmed the first few paragraphs the other day and made a mental note to come back and finish reading it. :P My Story That's great to hear! It's nice to see my story gets attention even though it's still not on the main page. Be sure to check out the revised version (as mentioned in my Blog) when it gets uploaded! It has some changes regarding names and grammar/spelling mistakes :) 13:50, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Will Do! Awesome. :P When I do sit down to read it, I'll give you my feedback and will give any useful suggestions that I can think of. :P Order of MOCS and Stories Sorry for the late reply. Yes, you're still a member of the group. No need to worry. Something popped up Wednesday that consumed the entire day. I'll try and work on them today. I'll let you know when they are ready. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:53, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I will email you updates when I start, like who I'm working on and what is getting done. As for the 'am I pressuring you question', no. Just don't pester me...not being rude, I just am easily annoyed. My fault not yours. No hard feelings man. Oh, would you like me to sketch out my ideas to see if you like them? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:05, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks. When I get excited, I, too, pester so don't worry about it LOL. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Want to collab on a story somewhere along the road? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:36, May 23, 2013 (UTC) A story along the canon of this. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:38, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm thinking some sort of a prequel. Btw, I'm going over to email...it will make for faster chatting. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey dude! Well I'd rather not Ihu, unless on his page you make it clear that it's another timeline/continuity, and it depends which other characters, but I'm sure it's fine. Just let me know which ones. Vradok's a no straight-off, I'm afraid. [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 16:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nice to meet you, too! I hope that, on the rare event I patrol the wiki (I work full-time :P), I see you around! [[User:Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User talk:Sidorak12814|1'']][[User blog:Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Baterra Magna|4'']] 01:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) hey there! Sorry i took so long to respond, but yeah I am not really active here any longer. You can find me more so on YouTube and my own wiki: http://onipexandjevik.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I hope you've been well in your absence :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 09:49, August 5, 2013 (UTC)